Coming Home
by everlasting-oranges
Summary: Landon and Jamie never had the chance to fall in love, because Landon ran from home to Cali. What will happen?
1. The Call

WaRnInG: Profanity.  
  
Prologue: Jamie, on the brink of death, escaped with her life. She is now in remission. She and Landon never fell in love, but knew each other from the play. This is written from Landon's point of view (but not in first person, it is in third person). He has been out of town for 2 years, doing nothing with his life, living in San Francisco. He has no idea what has happened in Beaufort those 2 years and either do you. So let the story begin.  
  
Landon woke up to the sound of the telephone. He looked around for a split second as he got up. He lived in downtown San Francisco, not in a nice neighborhood. He sometimes found himself wondering what would have happened to his life if he hadn't run away and took the money his father was going to give him to go to college. He would probably be sleeping in a dorm right now, instead of a rickety apartment infested with mice. Landon went into the living room toward the phone, and tripped over a protruding board.  
"Damn it!" he screamed out loud.  
"SHUT UP! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" cried out a voice from underneath him. Landon silently cursed out the board while racing to the phone, diving for it before it stopped ringing. "Hello?"  
"Hello son," came Worth's voice from the other side.  
"Oh, hi dad," he said, trying to sound casual. Maybe he could get some of that college money. "What's up?"  
"I was wondering if I could come up. You know, to visit." He had never been to Landon's living quarters. What would he think? "Um no dad, I don't think that would be a good idea."  
"Come on, please," Worth pleaded. Landon was shocked. "Why?" his mouth spat.  
"I just want to come over, and I need to talk about some things. Where do you live?" he asked, pencil and pad ready.  
"Dad, I don't live in a very nice place," he said. "Not nice at all," he thought, "Especially compared to mom's house and his house."  
"Landon, I really want to come over. Address?" Landon sighed and spilled out the address. "Thank you Landon. Bye." He hung up the phone. It was only the third time he had called since he had run away from home. Things got to hectic- Mom went out for her first date since she divorce, dad had always been dating right through the marriage, and soon his mother was just a stranger in the house, never there. He just couldn't take it.  
"I wonder why he's coming."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Landon opened it expecting it to be his best friend around here, Marcel. But instead there was his father. Landon was taken off guard, "Oh, uh hi dad. Come in?" Worth nodded and stepped inside.  
"Sit down Landon. I need to talk to you." Landon nodded, sitting next to him. "How do I say this? Well, your mother and I have been separated for quite some time. During that time I met a woman I'm going to marry. Her name is Sammie, well actually Samantha." Worth studied his son's face. Landon just stared at him. He had always thought, deep inside him, that his father and mother would get back together, but now he knew it was not true.  
  
"Any ways, that's not the whole reason for this visit. I wanted to ask you to come to our wedding and be my best man."  
"Back to Beaufort? I don't know if I can dad. I ran away for reasons, you know." Landon thought for a moment then said, "Sure. I'll be your best man." Worth reached out to hug him, and did so without the consent of Landon. "Thank you," he said, "This has made my day. The wedding is in two weeks, so be there in, lets say, 11 days? Okay?" Landon nodded then shook his head.  
Feeling ashamed, he said, "I have no way to get there."  
"Why don't you come with me, now?" he asked, "I'll give you time to pack, you can come and live with me and Sammie for two weeks, or however long you like." The thought of living with his mom's replacement made him want to vomit. But it had to be better then living here. "Sure."  
"Great! Pack your things, we're leaving in an hour," Worth said while he sat on the couch and watched his T.V., which blinked and sometimes was so fuzzy you couldn't make out if it was an ant or a antelope. Landon packed quickly the few things he was going to take: His best clothes, three pairs, and that was all.  
Landon stepped in front of his dad, dressed in a brand new blue shirt and jeans. "Ready?" he asked, while shutting off the static box, as he called it. Worth got off of the couch. "Sure, hop in. It's the silver Durango." Landon nodded and headed out the door.  
  
A/N I know, pretty boring right now but I promise it will get interesting. 


	2. Returning To Beaufort

It had been a long drive of awkward silences, so when they reached the sign marked "Beaufort" both people in the vehicle were relieved. "Landon, are you going to go see your mom?" Landon snorted. "If she isn't to busy with her new boyfriend."  
"A new boyfriend?" Worth asked, he could tell it was peaking his interest.  
"Yay, a new boyfriend. She spends all her time with him." Worth's face suddenly dropped.  
They soon turned into Worth's house, a mansion almost, and a blonde rushed out, dressed in a hot pink tank top that was small and clung to her, and a pair of white short shorts, with flip flops to stop her from running. "Worthy baby!" she cried out, kissing him passionately on the lips right in front of Landon. She pulled away from him and looked through the open door. "You must be Landon!" she exclaimed, rushing to the other side and boldly giving him a hug.  
"Yay, hi," he said, trying to rid of the clinging blonde monster. Why would she even think of doing that? He hadn't even met her, he was sure he would not like her, it was his mother's "replacement" after all.  
"Come in, unpack your bags," said Worth, heading toward door.  
  
~*~*~*~*|*~*~*~*~  
  
The door opened. "Landon, man! Long time no see! How you been?" asked Eric, motioning for him to come through the doors. "Hey," said Belinda, who was sitting on Eric's parents blue shag carpet. Tracie and Dean sat close together on a recliner meant for one, Walker looked over warily at Landon from the couch. Landon surveyed the group. For the most part they seemed the same, but not as exciting. Since graduation a year from spring, the group had steadily gone down hill. When most of the peers were in college, they were still acting "cool" and "hip", but not accomplishing much in their lives.  
"Want a beer?" asked Walker, heading toward the kitchen.  
"Sure," came everyone's reply. Walker came back with beers in hand, passing them out. "So where have you been man?" asked Eric.  
"Well, the night of the play I found out my mom was over at her boyfriend's instead of watching me in the play. I was furious, and just ran away to get away. I've been living in San Francisco for two years now."  
"San Francisco, huh?" said Eric, "Why can't you take your boys with you?" he asked, implying himself.  
Landon shrugged, "Didn't have time to get your, and wasn't really thinking. Just wanted to get out." He turned to Tracie, "How'd you get that bruise?" Across her cheek, was a huge bruise, and one of her eyes had a black eye. She touched the injuries gingerly then winced, putting her hand down into her lap. "Don't know."  
"You don't know? That's shit," said Landon. He pushed Dean to the side, and with little beer in him, he was not an angry drunk. Yet. Landon bent over, whispering in her ear, "Did Dean do this?"  
"No," she hissed, and he could tell she was lying. "but he did do this," she patted at her stomach. He hadn't noticed before, but she was a little more plump then her usual self.  
"Oh my god," Landon said, backing away as if she had a disease. "He's been hitting you while you were pregnant?"  
"I told you he's not-!"  
"You bitch! I made you promise not to tell!"  
"Dean, I didn-,"  
"YOU DID! I hate you, skank! I think I'll run away too! Leave you all alone with the - the - BASTARD!" Tracie gasped, the words stinging her more then his physical beatings could have ever done. "I HATE YOU!" she shrieked back in retaliation, "I hope you do leave! Then this beautiful child can live with out seeing a fucking psycho!" Tracie ran out of the house, tears streaming. Dean also left, walking calmly down the street in the different direction.  
All Landon, Eric, Walker, and Belinda could do was stare.  
  
~*~*~*~*|*~*~*~*~  
  
~*THE WEDDING*~  
  
Everyone from the small town had been invited. Landon, dressed in a suit, looked ravishing. He decided to small talk before the ceremony. He went fluttering around the groups, until he hit Jamie. Literally.  
Punch and cup flying, Jamie's hands covering her face for protection, the punch just nearly missing her elegant white dress. "I'm - I'm so sorry," he stammered, picking up her cup.  
Jamie laughed, examining the dress, "It's all right." Landon looked up to see who it was he was a klutz too. To his surprise, he saw it was Jamie Sullivan. But in a white dress, decked up? "Where's her sweater?" his mind immediately asked. He was tempted to say it out loud, but the church music started to play and he said a quick goodbye and headed toward the back where his father stood.  
  
A/N To Silent Reaper: Geeze Louise, you need to learn to just pretend is just in order LOL. Okay, first question: The Landon's father knew thing. Hmmm Okay he had those 3 phone calls the day before, pretend LOL. Second question : The why was he surprised: Because he didn't know when his father was coming, he thought he would call again. Okay question 3: Jamie at the play: He didn't. He just didn't. That's why I said at the beginning of the first chapter PRETEND they didn't LOL. If you have anymore questions don't hesitate to ask. 


	3. The Coffee House

The wedding was as lovely as it could be for it being his father's and his mother's replacement. Landon had sourly watched as they had their first married kiss, and went to have their first married dance.  
All his buddies had been invited - All of them but Dean and Tracie showed up. Landon had shrugged it off, but he figured he had apologized and given her a cheapo gift and all things were "right" in their world for the time being. After the new couple's first dance, Landon walked up to his father.  
"Dad, why wasn't Reverend Sullivan doing the ceremony?" he asked, confused. In this small of a town usually all the weddings were done by the same Reverend. But the one who did his was unfamiliar to him.  
Worth gulped, "The Reverend was out of town on business."  
"Oh."  
Landon left his father, not bothering to tell him "Goodbye" or "See ya later." He went to the other side of the room, where he saw Jamie again.  
  
She looked so much different then from high school - some how older, and had dropped the old clothes and hairstyles. The dress she had chosen was excellent - Her hair loose and in perfect waves. A hint of silver eye shadow covered her beautiful brown eye's lids. He was drawn to her, and without realizing it was following her.  
Jamie soon noticed, and turned around toward him and came up to him. "Hi Landon. Did you need me?" she asked, wondering what in the world he was doing.  
Landon continued to stare at her while he spoke, "No."  
"Right," she said slowly, and turned and walked away again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Landon had decided to move to Beaufort again. It didn't feel as close or confining or even hostile anymore. It felt peaceful- as long as he didn't see his mother again. She had really pissed him off. And on the plus side, his father said he could live in the guesthouse out back and he would pay for him to go to a community college. With his grades, it was impossible for him to even go to a state university.  
Landon didn't bother to go back all the way to San Francisco. All he had was junk anyway.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was his first day going to Beaufort Community College, and he was nervous because he hadn't been in school for 2 years. Would he be the old one? The stupid one? He decided to calm his nerves with a cup of coffee.  
He drove to the local "The Circle" coffee lounge and bakery. They had excellent croissants. He ordered coffee, bit of sugar, and two croissants. He gathered his purchases and turned around to see Jamie, once again.  
But this time she didn't act as if he was a stalker. "Landon," she said, waving, "Join me?"  
"Sure," he said. He couldn't have said no, could he? He sat down while she was staring out the window. "So," he said, "How's life treating you?"  
Jamie took a sip of her coffee, "Very good, thank you. I'm alive." Landon didn't understand, so Jamie explained farther. "In our senior year, I thought I was going to die from leukemia." Landon was taken aback, not knowing what to say.  
"Oh, um, I'm sorry?" It came out like a question, and instantly he wished he could have re-said it. Jamie didn't notice, though. She was staring out the window again. "Are you, uh, waiting for someone?"  
"Yes, my father. He is supposed to be back from business and meet me here." Right away his mind screamed "SHIIIIIIIITTTTT," but Landon ignored the fact of how much more discomfort there would be when he got here.  
Soon the Reverend's figure appeared before the glass doors and entered. He saw Jamie, waved, and went to get a cup of Folgers's. He sat down, next to Jamie, across from Landon.  
"Hi daddy," she said, sounding like a nine year old in his ears, "How was your trip?"  
"Awful," he said, "Just plain awful. I didn't know if you go to a hotel in Mexico, you had to check to see if they had air conditioner." Jamie gave him a sympathetic look, and Landon felt he was intruding on some "family" time. He took the rest of his coffee and half a croissant, and started to leave.  
"Where are you going Landon?" asked Jamie sweetly.  
"Ah, well, I thought you two might want to be alone. To catch up, I mean."  
"Thank you for the consideration but you can sit down if you like."  
"Well, no, I have to go to class anyway. Bye Rev, bye Jamie." He took his trash and dumped into the bin. He wondered, "Why the hell does Jamie have to be so nice that when you say no you feel guilty?" 


	4. Stars And Talking

A/N I know it's kind of predictable right now, but I have to build it up for the things that I'm planning. So sorry for the boringness right now lol.  
  
Landon was relieved to see that he was not even close to the oldest one at the local college. He had saw a few even 50-year-old students walking around and chatting as if they were 20. He was pleased to notice that a few girls looked back at him, one even walked up to him and introduced herself. But for some reason, he just wasn't too interested.  
Landon walked over to his car and thrust the key in, jiggling the handle. It opened, as if magic, and Landon got in and started the car.  
It was 9 at night, and when he caught a glimpse of a body lying down in the woods he had a heart attack. He pulled over, tires squealing. The body sat up, staring at him. He got out and realized that it was Jamie.  
He crossed the street and went near her. "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.  
"Looking at the stars," she said softly, lying back down.  
"Do you always do this?"  
"Not lately. My father and me used to watch stars together. But lately he hasn't been feeling well." Her face was lighted by the moon's shine, and she looked almost like an angel. "Join me?"  
Landon nodded and laid down beside her. He was getting bored, fast. "So," he said.  
"So." said Jamie. "Why'd you come back?"  
Landon squirmed uncomfortably. "Well, my dad wanted me to be the best man. Then after that, he offered shelter and college. Just seemed like the right thing to do." He looked over at Jamie, who was still looking at the stars. "Why haven't you left? I would think you would be in Harvard or Brown now."  
Jamie shrugged. "I didn't apply to college when I had leukemia. Now that I'm in remission, I don't know. And I don't want to leave my father. He's not doing the best right now." Landon had noticed that he had been paler then his usual pale self. "Has he gone to a doctor?"  
"No," she said softly, "He won't. I don't know why he won't." She looked over to him, her brown eyes casting feelings of heartfelt pain. "Will you do me a favor? Please?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Will you talk to him? Get him to go to the doctor's?" she asked. Landon instantly wanted to say no but couldn't. Not when she was looking at him in that pleading way. "Sure Jamie."  
"Thank you so much Landon!" she said, leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek and then blushing. To his surprise, he was not disgusted. "I think I kind of liked it," said Landon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Landon walked into the orphanage. For his college money, his dad made him volunteer at the orphanage. "It'll be easy," his dad said, "All you have to do is play with some kids."  
As soon as he entered the humougus lobby where the children played, he was surprised to see Jamie helping a child build a tower of blocks. "Jamie?" he asked, walking toward her. She lifted her head up and smiled. "Landon!" she said, giving him a hug. "You volunteer here too?"  
"Uh, yay," said Landon, sitting next to the little girl. She crawled away into Jamie's lap. "First timer," he said smoothly.  
"Ah," she said, "But I feel like you forced to be here."  
"Jamie, how'd you know that?" he asked, amazed by her power.  
"Intuition," Jamie replied, picking the child in her lap up and setting her on the ground next to her, "and you didn't seem to thrilled to be here."  
"Better then picking up road kill of the highway," he replied, getting up and reaching a toy for a child off of a shelf. "So, how long have you been volunteering here?"  
"Since I was 10. Most of the kids I had helped back then were older then me." She laughed, and it filled the room and made Landon's ear's sing for joy.  
After a couple of hours, visitor's time was up and Jamie and Landon were to leave. "Would you like me to walk you home?" Landon asked. "Yes, Landon! Thank you!" said Jamie sweetly, taking his hand.  
As they were walking, a woman of the same age came running up behind them. "Hi Jamie!" she said. Jamie turned around. "Hi!" It was Kris, someone she had known since his freshman year at high school. Landon felt put out. Why was she suddenly paying all her attention to this guy? It suddenly occurred to him that he was being jealous. "Jealous of what?" his brain asked. "Of her liking him," his heart replied.  
"What's up Kris?" she asked, hugging him. They had been quite close actually.  
"Nothing, just saw you walking around, and wanted to invite you to go out somewhere tomorrow night." He looked up at her with hopeful eyes, with hidden desire in them.  
Jamie really didn't want Landon to get the wrong impression. "Uh," she started, her eyes darting around. She felt defeated. "Sure," she said, "But I gotta get going. Bye." The two split from Caitlin in opposite directions. There was an awkward silence and Jamie squirmed uncomfortably. "We're old friends. We're going to catch up." Why was she explaining herself to him? It wasn't like they were going out. 


End file.
